Numbuh 4's First Love
by ssj
Summary: One shot! Numbuh 4 has a problem but doesn't know what it is. He goes to someone for help to find out!


It's been a while since I've written a fanfic. I normally write Yu Yu Hakusho ones, but since I've seen KND on cartoon network, I wanna write a fanfic about it. Plus I've noticed a bit of an attraction between Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. (They both blushed in operation E.N.D, and there are other signs)  
  
The Kids Next Door were hanging out at the tree house. Numbuh 1 was in the other room, talking to the head of the KND moon base; wondering when the teenagers were going to attack next. Numbuh 2 was working on his latest invention, whatever it was. Numbuh 3 was playing with her Rainbow Monkeys as usual. She had her usual perkiness that makes her, well, Numbuh 3! Numbuh 5 was listening to her music and reading her "girly magazines", as Wally and Hoagie called them.   
  
Now, we get to the main character of this story. The one who is having a problem with figuring out what his problem is in the first place. His codename is Numbuh 4, but his real name is Wallabee Beetles.   
  
Numbuh 4 was reading his comic book, but from the corner of his eye, he was looking at a certain someone. Someone who he secretly cares for. He was wondering why he was looking at her in the first place. Why did he get a certain feeling whenever he saw her? She's always happy and perky. She loves to play with the toy that Numbuh 4 himself despises. Yup, I bet you can guess who he's thinking about right about now.   
  
Kuki Sanban.  
  
It all started around the second month he joined the Kids Next Door tree house. Wally saw her differently than he saw the others. He couldn't quite picture it, so he ignored the feeling he was having towards her. Whenever someone brought up the subject of Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 would shrug it off.  
  
Wally couldn't take it anymore. These feelings he had were growing stronger each day. He had to know why he was feeling this way for her. How his eyes gave a special light when he secretly looked at her when no one was watching. How his heart melted when she hugged him that time he had to be a rainbow monkey doll. When he danced with her at the party that the Delightful Children From Down The Lane threw.  
  
He had to think of someone to share this with. He can't talk to his guy friends about this. They would just laugh at him, for they are immature about feelings. He could talk to his dad about it, but normally his dad never answers the questions he asks. He is always busy with work. Wally's dad is so dense, he brought his son to work on Bring Your Daughter To Work Day.  
  
Then it hit him. Numbuh 4 can ask Numbuh 5. She is the most mature out of the top 5 Kids Next Door. She's the coolest girl and wouldn't laugh at his problems.  
  
Numbuh 4 looked at Numbuh 5. She was snapping her fingers to the music, while she had her eyes closed. She was lying down on her stomach, while having her elbows on the armrest of the couch, balancing herself. Numbuh 4 put his comic book down and slowly got up from his big comfortable chair. He looked a Numbuh 3, and gave a goofy grin. She was "feeding" her rainbow monkeys. Wally couldn't stand the rainbow monkeys, but didn't care. He realized what he was doing around Numbuh 5 and snapped out of it. Numbuh 5 didn't notice though. He walked up to Numbuh 5. Wally noticed she was listening to music, so he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Numbuh 5 took off her headphones and looked up at the boy, waiting for him to tell her what he needed.  
  
"Eh, Numbuh 5," whispered Wally. "I need to talk to yah."  
  
She looked at him with wonder. "Considerin' your tone of voice, Numbuh 5 thinks we should talk in the other room," she whispered back at him.  
  
Numbuh 4 nodded.  
  
Numbuh 5 got up from her seat and they walked into her room. Numbuh 3 didn't notice, for she was too busy playing with her toys.  
  
They got into the room. Numbuh 5 closed her door and leaned against it.   
  
"So what is it that you need to speak to Numbuh 5 about?"  
  
"Well Numbuh 5," he twiddled his fingers. "I got this problem."  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "What kinda problem?"  
  
"Well…" Wally sat down on Abigail's bed. "It's about Numbuh 3."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I… I get these weird feelings when I'm around her. Like…I get this weird feeling inside when I see her." Numbuh 4 became sweaty.  
  
"What's the weird feelin' like?"  
  
"It's like my insides have melted or somethin'."  
  
"Melted. Hrm. Does Numbuh 4 have a crush on Numbuh 3?" she said while tipping her hat up slightly and gazing into his eyes.  
  
"What?!" Wally exclaimed. "What exactly does a crush feel like?"  
  
"What you're feelin' right now."  
  
Numbuh 4 flopped onto her bed and gave a big sigh.  
  
"You have the symptoms of a crush, from what you're telling Numbuh 5." She crossed her arms and went over to her bed. She sat next to Numbuh 4, who was lying down. "You feel mushy when you see her, and Numbuh 5 has seen Numbuh 4 blush a couple of times when Numbuh 4 thinks no one is looking." She winked.  
  
Numbuh 4 blushed.  
  
"Numbuh 5 says you in love."  
  
"What?!" the blonde exclaimed, lifting up from his position. He shifted to her direction. "In love?!"  
  
"Congratulations Numbuh 4. You havin' your first love."  
  
"Oh no. This can't happen," he said lowering his head.  
  
Numbuh 5 patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Numbuh 4 looked up at Numbuh 5. "So what can I do about it?"  
  
"It's up to you Numbuh 4." She then muttered. "You more clueless than Numbuh 5 thought."  
  
Wally sighed.   
  
"You can confess your love to her."  
  
Numbuh 4 widened his eyes.  
  
"Or you can let nature take its course. It's your choice Numbuh 4."  
  
"I dunno," he said, getting up from the bed and pacing. "First of all, I don't know a thing about love. No one has taught it to me. I'm still young! All of this is coming to me too fast. I'm not ready, but I am! What am I-"  
  
SLAP  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 thinks you takin' this too hard. When you're ready, you're ready!"  
  
"I…I guess so Numbuh 5," he said tensing. "Numbuh 1 already has his girlfriend."  
  
"Numbuh 1 was ready. Everyone is different. We all have our own pace. Aw heck, people don't even go into relationships until they old. You," she put her hands on his shoulders. "Need time to think about it."  
  
"I guess you're right." Wally gave a half smile.  
  
"Good. You feelin' better, right?"  
  
"Yeh'."  
  
She let go of Numbuh 4. "Let's go get some nachos. Numbuh 5 has a hankerin' for some cheese."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Numbuh 5 walks to the door and touches the doorknob.  
  
"Oh, and Numbuh 5?"  
  
She looks at him in question.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem Numbuh 4."  
  
Numbuh 5 opens the door. She and Numbuh 4 leave the room.  
  
Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 walk to the Kitchen and get some tortilla chips. They pour on the cheese and start eating.   
  
"Numbuh fooooooooour!" Numbuh 3 exclaims running to him.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
She bear hugs him tightly. Numbuh 3 blushes. Numbuh 5 grins at the sight of them.  
  
"What's this for?" he asks in a choked voice  
  
"Nuting!" she says in her Asian accent.  
  
She lets go of Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 says hi to Numbuh 5, then dances around the room. Numbuh 4 looks at her and smiles.  
  
'Even though I'm not ready to tell her, I'll always protect her and love her with all my heart. Maybe one day I'll be ready. Not today. Right now, I want to enjoy what we have…'  
  
Wewt! The end! I know it's a short fanfic. I just thought that ten year olds are too young to start a relationship. I wasn't thinking of having a relationship when I was ten years old. I was thinking of… Well, I don't know. Please R&R! 


End file.
